


Overtime

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. I’m still mad at the way the manga ended.Inktober #5 - Feeling a little frisky, I guess? I wanted to try something risky, let me know if it is a yay or a big nay. :joy:
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Overtime

Bumping into the desk behind you nearly caused you to tumble, but quick to react you managed to stabilise yourself propping one arm onto the table blade while the other tugged at the tie, pulling the face of your boss closer. It earned you a surprised gasp and a yelp from the man who fell into you, arms caging around you and chest against each other. **  
**

“S-sorry,” Tsuna whispered, a blush dusting his face. You chuckled at his sudden timidity. Even after all these years he still couldn’t hide the meek little boy that he had been before the Vongola entered his life. Though a confident and competent mafia boss, earning the trust from their allies, and instilling fear in his foes, the male was still a little wet behind the ears when it came to the game of seduction.

“Why?” you whispered back in a question, lips grazing his chin as you smiled. “I quite like the distance.” Licking your lips you pulled the male closer, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. 

You could hear the Vongola tenth suck in a breath at that, his demeanour shifting as he rolled his shoulders, his body leaning against you heavier than before as he reached for your ears. 

“Is that so…” he shushed into your ears, his voice dropping, promising extra office hours. 

Overtime never felt this exciting.


End file.
